


Hangover

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Sanji acorda de ressaca num quarto em que nunca esteve, ao lado de um cara de cabelo estupidamente verde.English version
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 4





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em agosto de 2018.

Sanji acordou desesperado quando uma luz irritante entrou pela janela do quarto.

Quando a consciência retornou, passou o olhar pelo quarto mal iluminado, percebendo que definitivamente nunca estivera naquele quarto e a dor de cabeça ardente, irritante e insuportável indicava claramente uma ressaca. E ressaca indicava que havia feito merda.

Olhou para o lado, vendo um corpo moreno bem trabalhado e... Nu. Pelo menos estava sem camisa, ele tinha sério medo de olhar se debaixo do lençol aquele cara grande de cabelo estranhamente verde estava usando calça.

Seu instinto de proteção o fez automaticamente tocar todo seu corpo, suas partes íntimas, verificando qualquer coisa fora do normal. Estava com medo do que poderia ter feito quando estava totalmente bêbado e fora de si. Não era a melhor pessoa para beber, definitivamente.

O fato de estar parcialmente vestido, pelo menos com calça e cueca, o tranquilizava, mas ainda estava sem camisa... E o outro cara também estava... Ele não fazia ideia de quem era aquele homem, de onde estava, do que havia acontecido e obviamente estava pensando em todos os piores cenários.

Jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais colocaria uma gota de álcool na boca e provavelmente aquela era a quarta vez que fazia a mesma promessa no período de um mês. Como um fumante viciado, combinar com álcool causava uma sensação tão boa e prazerosa que acabava não resistindo.

Precisava de seus cigarros.

Olhou para o quarto outra vez, que não reconhecia mesmo, procurando o maço de cigarro, encontrando junto com sua calça social jogada em um canto do quarto. Ele respirou fundo, tentando manter o controle para não surtar, chutar o cara ao lado e acusá-lo de ter feito qualquer coisa sem consentimento com seu corpo. Nem sua própria calça estava usando, era algo para se preocupar.

Pulou da cama, mexendo desesperado no maço de cigarros e nos bolsos da calça, procurando o isqueiro. Correu para a janela e a abriu, sem nem se importar que o homem ainda dormia. O alívio que sentiu quando colocou o cigarro na boca, acendeu e o tragou profundamente, fora o suficiente para se acalmar em pelo menos 50%.

— Que merda eu fiz? — Sanji falou sozinho, olhando a paisagem fora daquele apartamento. Não era vazio ou deserto, mas também não chegava a ser tão movimentado, o condomínio estava na média também. Talvez nada tivesse acontecido e ele só estava surtando. Francamente, por que insistia em beber?

— Ei. — Quando o loiro ouviu a voz desconhecida, sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. A voz era grossa e rude, de alguém que não queria sua presença ali. — Fecha essa janela, está muito cedo.

A falta de explicações e até mesmo a forma que fora tratado, apenas o irritou mais ainda. Aquele cara estava falando sério? Havia um estranho no quarto dele, estranho com quem ele provavelmente havia dormido, sexualmente, e ele agia daquela forma relaxada? A tragada profunda fez o cigarro acabar bem mais rápido do que o normal e logo estava ao lado da cama, chutando as pernas do desgraçado.

— Quem diabos é você? — Sanji não conseguiu conter o grito de raiva. Ele queria chutar a cara daquele desaforado sem vergonha. — O que fez comigo? Onde eu estou?

Como o belo escandaloso sem controle que era, despejava as perguntas todas de uma vez, jogando em cima do outro homem.

— Argh, cala a boca. — O homem moreno sentou-se na cama, empurrando o lençol de seu corpo. Um suspiro aliviado escapou dos lábios de Sanji ao vê-lo vestido, só que ainda existia a questão que ele mesmo não estava usando as próprias roupas. Algo havia acontecido entre os dois, tinha certeza.

Zoro coçou a nuca, olhando o estado histérico daquele loiro. Tão igual a como ele estava na noite anterior, só que de forma ruim. Suspirou longamente, derrotado. Ele poderia brincar com ele, falar coisas que o provocariam, assim como fizera na noite anterior quando Sanji estava bem alterado pela bebida e não parava de se jogar em cima de seu corpo, porém percebia que não era o momento. O loiro estava realmente fora de si, fosse pela bebida, fosse pela ressaca, provavelmente a ressaca. Era nessas horas que agradecia ser tão resistente a bebidas, a ponto de nunca ficar bêbado.

Mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse doendo, ele precisava acalmar o loiro, ainda que sua vontade de fazer tal coisa fosse zero.

— Então? — Sanji insistiu, exigindo uma resposta o quanto antes.

— Porra, quer que eu diga o quê? — A resposta evasiva que o moreno deu, apenas fez Sanji duvidar ainda mais de sua suposta castidade.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no ar. Sanji sentiu o rosto corar e o estômago embrulhar, colocou a mão na boca e começou a olhar em todas as direções do quarto, procurando uma porta.

— O banheiro é na porta do lado do guarda-roupa. — Zoro apontou para o local e só viu um amontoado de cabelo dourado correndo para lá. O barulho de vômito foi ouvido até da cama onde ainda estava. Por que havia se metido naquilo mesmo? Que cara problemático. Ainda estava sendo acusado de abuso sexual de pessoa inconsciente. Onde já se viu. Justo ele? Nunca mais deixaria Ace apresentar um amigo em comum, era óbvio que seria uma pessoa problemática. Se a pessoa estava relacionada a Ace, era encrenca na certa... Engraçado que ele também era amigo do cara, então provavelmente significava ser uma encrenca também... Que complicado.

Desistindo de reclamar sozinho, Zoro levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, coçando a barriga bem definida. Poderia dar um calmante para aquele idiota bebum sem limites, mas não havia nada do tipo em sua casa, então faria pelo menos um café para tentar ajudar a acalmá-lo. Agradeceria se o loiro fosse minimamente decente e não jogasse café quente em sua cara.

Alguns minutos depois, Sanji chegou na cozinha, batendo forte os pés no chão, ainda claramente irritadinho. A cara dele estava horrível, o cabelo bagunçado e a expressão de poucos amigos mais presente ainda. Ele estava completamente puto e aquela expressão divertia Zoro de uma forma que ele jamais saberia explicar.

— Seu desgraçado! Como ousa fugir da nossa conversa? — Sanji insistiu no assunto, sendo calado apenas quando um copo cheio de café fora colocado na sua frente.

— Bebe isso e conversamos com calma. — O jeito calmo com que aquele idiota estava levando tudo, o irritava ainda mais. Como havia parado na casa de um imbecil daquele nível? Jurou outra vez que nunca mais beberia, beber só causava problemas sempre.

Mesmo irritado, acabou aceitando o café, sabendo que aquilo ajudaria na recuperação. Não era dos melhores, provavelmente algum café instantâneo de marca barata sem qualidade, só não podia exigir muito. Sanji bebeu alguns goles, enquanto observava o outro fazer o mesmo, relaxado.

— Você é meu tipo. — O loiro admitiu, estranhando a própria sinceridade. — Nós transamos? — Mais calmo, voltou a perguntar, sem acusações.

— Não transamos, mesmo você sendo meu tipo. Muito. — A forma vergonhosa e descontraída que afirmou, duas vezes, que Sanji era seu tipo, o impressionava. Não era o tipo de pessoa que admitia as coisas em voz alta, naquele caso talvez fosse necessário para evitar problemas futuros e acusações, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era para evitar os problemas e sim o que realmente achava. — Eu não transaria com alguém que não se lembraria do que fez no dia seguinte. — Zoro respondeu com toda tranquilidade do mundo, passando certa tranquilidade para o loiro também.

O alívio percorreu todo o corpo do outro. Era tão bom saber que nada havia acontecido e que ele continuava um homem puro, mesmo que de puro realmente não tivesse nada.

— Mas... — E o que Sanji mais temia fora dito. Sempre havia um porém. Ele olhou assustado para o rosto do moreno antes dele continuar a frase. — Você me beijou. E foi bom. Muito.

— Ah... — Sanji não se lembrava daquilo, não se lembrava de nada realmente. Beijar aquele homem não parecia ser de todo ruim, mas não estava consciente... Mesmo que caso estivesse sóbrio o beijaria sem problemas, ainda não era algo agradável. Realmente precisava controlar o quanto bebia.

Sem contar que ele poderia tê-lo beijado de forma errada, sem total acordo do outro. O fato de não se lembrar das merdas que havia feito, o incomodava muito. Não era um cara que abusava de outros quando bêbado, porém já estava duvidando de si mesmo.

— Antes que surte, de novo, eu gostei e estava de acordo com o beijo, até te beijaria novamente. — Era uma sugestão não tão discreta. O rubor que surgiu no rosto branco era do agrado do moreno. Ainda se lembrava do beijo gostoso que haviam trocado. Da forma que Sanji se agarrou em seu pescoço e pediu para beijá-lo, desesperado, como se dependesse apenas dele para que continuasse vivendo. O gosto maravilhoso de cigarro que estava infectando a boca toda dele, fora a primeira vez que beijara um fumante e o prazer que sentiu era de outro mundo. Ele quis mais. Havia amado aquele beijo e não se importaria em beijá-lo pelo resto dos seus dias.

— E-eu não quero, idiota. Só quero saber onde estou e o que realmente aconteceu.

— Você é irritante. — Resmungou irritado. Viu o cenho de Sanji franzir e isso o fez sorrir de canto. Era aquele cara que havia lhe chamado atenção na noite anterior, o idiota abusado que reagia a suas provocações e não deixava barato, provocando da mesma forma. Era sexy. Excitante. Queria provocá-lo mais. — O Ace nos apresentou, você lembra? — Não classificaria bem aquilo como uma apresentação, já que o idiota apenas jogou Sanji em cima de Zoro e disse para se divertirem, mas era apenas um detalhe infeliz.

— Não. Eu já devia estar bêbado na hora.

— É, estava... Você bebeu muito, todos seus conhecidos se arranjaram com alguém no bar e foram fazer seja lá o que foram fazer. Nós dois já estávamos conversando, você dando em cima de mim, se jogando em cima e obviamente eu estava correspondendo. Porra, eu não sou de ferro também! Você é gostoso! — Zoro desviou o olhar, corando ao admitir aquilo. Elogiar aquele idiota orgulhoso parecia a coisa mais difícil de todo universo.

— Então nós transamos? — Sanji voltou a insistir na pergunta, mesmo que já tivesse a resposta, só queria uma reafirmação para sentir mais segurança.

O café dos dois havia acabado, mas o loiro procurava com o olhar pelo bule para tomar mais. Precisava de cafeína e cigarros. Percebendo os sinais, Zoro gesticulou e mostrou que estava na pia, na frente de um monte de louça suja. Sanji se aproximou e encheu o copo novamente. Era incrível como eles conseguiam se comunicar sem nem usar palavras, mesmo nem se conhecendo. Sanji nem se lembrava do nome do cara e estava sendo conduzido, como se seus pensamentos fossem lidos.

— Não transamos, acredite. — Insistiu na mesma resposta, demonstrando mais confiança ainda ao loiro.

— É... Eu provavelmente sentiria... E você estaria mancando. — O loiro deu um sorriso de canto, escondendo-o com o copo de café. Aquilo fez Zoro rir da situação. Que maldito convencido de merda!

— Enfim... Meu instinto protetor é muito grande, então acabei te tirando de lá e trazendo para casa, mesmo não sabendo mais que seu nome. Eu não te conheço, não sabia o que poderia fazer sozinho lá. Você parecia uma gazela saltitante dando em cima de tudo que se movia e tinha peitos grandes, me incluindo aqui, não ia deixar você fazer merda com sua vida. Fiquei com medo que machucasse alguma mulher.

— Eu nunca machucaria uma mulher ou a tocaria sem consentimento! — O loiro afirmou imponente, dando a certeza daquilo. Reafirmando seus conceitos. Ele jamais faria alguma coisa de ruim com alguém, seja homem ou mulher.

— Preferi evitar. Quando nós chegamos, você vomitou em cima de mim e depois em cima de si mesmo. Eu lavei sua camisa, já deve estar seca. — Enquanto falava, Zoro se aproximava lentamente do loiro, que bebia entretido o café enquanto ouvia a história toda. Sanji não sabia dizer se aquela era realmente a verdade, mas pelo menos parecia ser. Sentiu-se encurralado quando ele estava muito perto e recuou alguns passos, até ter as costas contra a parede.

— Te dei banho. Eu vi tudo. — Muito perto, Zoro apoiou a mão na parede e tombou o corpo grande para frente, até as testas se tocarem e os narizes roçarem. — Toquei seu corpo. Limpei cada vestígio de sujeira nele. Você ficou brilhando de tão limpo e... Cheiroso.

Perigosamente, Zoro apoiou a outra mão na cintura de Sanji e a apertou, ouvindo um resmungo do loiro. Aproximou os lábios da audição de Sanji e sussurrou com a voz carregada.

— Você é uma delícia. Eu poderia ter te fodido ontem. — A voz excitada do moreno fez Sanji estremecer. Ele fez menção de soltar o copo, tendo o objeto roubado das mãos antes que fosse ao chão. — Mas, eu não sou esse tipo de cara. Felizmente para você.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Zoro se afastou, deixando um loiro completamente corado e ofegante. Estava sem ar. Quem era aquele homem? Estranhamente um desejo por ele surgiu no menor. Ele o queria. O medo e a raiva de estar em um lugar desconhecido, com um idiota desconhecido, depois de ficar bêbado, haviam sumido por completo. E o moreno agia como se não fosse nada, colocando o copo na pia junto a pilha de louças. Ao mesmo tempo que aquele cara era tão sexy, ele também parecia tão estressante. Desejava-o. 

— E... E minha calça? — A voz de Sanji não parecia mais desconfiada, ele não duvidava mais do outro. Ele sentiria se tivesse sido fodido. Seu corpo lembraria caso tivesse fodido o cara. Sabia que não haviam feito nada, talvez apenas estava prolongando o assunto para não ter que ir embora. Caso fosse embora, acabaria.

— Já tentou colocar uma calça social em um bêbado? Garanto que não é nada fácil. Eu desisti na segunda vez que tentou me chutar.

— A-ah... — Não havia mais o que perguntar. Já havia recebido todas as respostas necessárias. No fim, nada havia acontecido, felizmente. Então... Por que ele sentia falta de algo? Havia beijado o cara, deveria se desculpar? — Já que nada aconteceu, eu vou embora. Você não quer nada de mim? Dinheiro? Sexo?

— Nah. Não preciso disso, não fiz pensando em receber algo em troca. — Zoro comentou casualmente, descontraído. Tirou a camisa de Sanji do pequeno varal no canto da cozinha em cima da máquina de lavar e a entregou já seca para o outro. — Acho que você já viu, mas sua calça e objetos pessoais estão no quarto. Pode pegar antes de ir.

— Certo... — De alguma forma, Sanji se sentiu expulso dali, então era melhor ir embora, ele mesmo já havia dito que ia. Não havia qualquer motivo para continuar ali.

Não é?

Quando voltou do quarto, devidamente vestido com as próprias roupas, recebeu um sorriso carinhoso do outro e isso fez seu coração palpitar. Droga, por que ele tinha que ser tão seu tipo? Tão lindo e irresistível.

— Definitivamente, você fica bem melhor assim. — Se referiu ao fato de Sanji estar tão arrumado, diferente da noite anterior. Só poderia ser brincadeira, aquele homem queria deixá-lo confuso, precisava ir embora.

— Desculpa ter te acusado e desconfiado das suas ações, quando você foi tão atencioso comigo. — Sanji fez uma reverência leve, sentindo o rosto quente de tanta vergonha. Depois de tanta desconfiança e acusações, se curvava para agradecer e se desculpar. — Obrigado por ter me tratado como humano.

— Relaxa, não fiz mais que minha obrigação. Eu seria um monstro se não tivesse te tratado como gente. — Zoro se aproximou e o conduziu até a porta. Sanji colocou um cigarro nos lábios, sabendo que não poderia fumar antes de estar fora do condomínio, mas precisa sentir a presença do cigarro na boca ou enlouqueceria. — Então, a gente se vê.

Quando Zoro se despediu, uma pontada de esperança surgiu no loiro, esperança que logo sumiu quando a porta fora aberta na sua frente e a única opção que restava era ir embora. E ele foi. Por que estava se importando? Nem o conhecia! Jamais se veriam outra vez.

Antes mesmo de chegar ao elevador, a porta já estava fechada e se tivesse uma esperança, ela acabava de morrer completamente. Era só um cara qualquer que havia conhecido em um bar. Um cara que nem lembrava o nome. Apenas um idiota que fez uma caridade que não significava nada.

Quando o elevador finalmente parou no andar em que esperava, Sanji estava pateticamente na frente da porta do apartamento do moreno, apertando a campainha e como se estivesse esperando por isso, Zoro abriu a porta no mesmo instante e antes que pudesse falar algo, Sanji começou a tagarelar.

— Escuta, não me sinto bem fazendo isso, odeio ficar em dívida. Você pode não querer dinheiro ou sexo como recompensa, mas pelo menos aceite uma bebida hoje à noite para eu pagar por tudo que me fez. — Jogou tudo de uma vez na cara do moreno, basicamente exigindo que ele aceitasse. Ouviu uma risada gostosa do outro e isso o fez corar. Sanji estava o convidando para um encontro, basicamente exigindo. Ele precisava recompensar o tratamento... Ou era isso que queria acreditar. Era apenas uma desculpa para vê-lo novamente.

— Um drink parece ótimo. — E Sanji sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando o outro aceitou o convite. O que estava acontecendo com seu coração? — Ace registrou meu número no seu celular, então me liga mais tarde e combinamos.

— H-hai... — Sanji concordou, dessa vez virando-se de costas e indo até o elevador. Acenou antes das portas se fecharem, recebendo o mesmo gesto e um lindo sorriso. Talvez naquela noite poderia se desculpar por tê-lo beijado quando estava bêbado e quem sabe beijá-lo de forma apropriada.

Havia conseguido um encontro depois de suspeitar de um cara inocente...

Que não era tão inocente.

O que Zoro jamais contaria para Sanji, era que não fora Ace a registrar o número e sim ele, na esperança de ter uma relação com o loiro caso ele demonstrasse algum interesse. Poder conhecê-lo melhor.


End file.
